


Touch Sensitive

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Deny/Denial" challenge. The two lawyers can't deny their chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Sensitive

It all started with a handshake. Instead of awkwardness, each found sparks. He was floored. She laughed it off, thinking herself crazy.

But then their fingers brushed each morning with the passing of coffee cups. Hearts leapt at the contact.

And they shared take-out when working late. Sometimes they’d sit at opposite ends of the table. But more often than not, they’d be close enough to brush shoulders when a case-breaking revelation would hit.

It all ended with a dance. Their eyes and bodies met. Then a smile and a kiss. They couldn’t deny it any longer. They were in love.


End file.
